You Leave Me
by BerRyzal
Summary: Ketika kau merasakan cinta yang benar-benar cinta. Dan disaat yang bersamaan kau menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia meninggalkanmu. Review please... *My First DraRry Fanfiction!*


**YOU LEAVE ME!**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling and this FF is mine

Pair : Draco Malfoy **x **Harry Potter

Genre : Angst, AU, OOC

Rate : T

Warning : It's Slash! No war! No magic! And No Hogwarts! **Don't like? Please don't read**

**RnR? *please, muka melas* #digaplok**

**xxxXXXxxx**

Bagaimana mungkin? Dengan begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan itu dan dengan mudahnya kau mengingkarinya. Kau benar-benar membuatku terpukul, tenggelam dalam perasaan yang benar-benar membuatku kalut. Aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini bahkan bukan salahmu sama sekali, ini salahku, aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Karena aku.

Ayolah Mr. Malfoy! Bangun dan lihatlah aku, kau tidak akan membiarkanku terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang dalam, dan tidak akan membiarkanku membasahi 'rumah' terakhirmu. Ayo bangun, kenapa kau masih membiarkanku membasahimu dengan tangisku? Kenapa kau tidak segera bangun dan memelukku seerat mungkin?

Dalam keadaan linglung, kemudian kuangkat wajahku menatap gundukan bangunan kecil yang menggembul keluar dengan ukiran beberapa tulisan di atasnya. Saat kusadari bahwa aku berada disebuah tempat 'peristirahatan', kembali aku menelungkupkan wajahku di atas bangunan yang sama tapi lebih kokoh dan mewah dibandingkan yang lainnya. Tapi apalah artinya itu, jika dihadapan Tuhan kita tetap sama.

Kugigit bibirku sekuat mungkin agar tidak menjerit saat kenangan pahit itu berputar bagai film di dalam pikiranku.

xxxXXXxxx

"tidak, jangan salahkan dirimu, I'll be allright, don't worry about me" dengan cuek dan tidak pedulinya dia mengatakan itu. Dengan entengnya dia menyelewehkan keadaan yang genting ini. Aku tak sanggup menahan, setetes demi tetes air mata yang berusaha aku tahan dari emeraldku akhirnya mengalahkan perisaiku, mulai dengan membasahi pipiku.

Seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku membuat aku menangis seperti ini. Bahkan dengan gigitan yang sangat keras di bibirku sebagai perisai yang aku rasa cukup kuat tak juga membuatku berhenti menangis, tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Rasa asin, anyir dan besi berkarat memenuhi bibirku membuatku mual. Perutku berisi kupu-kupu sekarang.

Tangannya yang terpasang selang-selang yang tak kumengerti menyapu pipiku yang basah oleh air mata, mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil memperlihatkan senyum manis nya yang pertama kali aku sadari, bahwa senyum dan apapun bagian dari tubuhnya membuatku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikinya bahkan menikmatinya setiap beberapa menit jika aku mau. Tentu saja tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku menengadah ke atas untuk menghindari tatapan mata kelabu miliknya dan mengalihkan pandanganku menatap ruang serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang kubenci, masih mengaduk-ngaduk isi perutku yang kosong. Aku ingin muntah tapi apa yang aku muntahkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengisi perutku, beruntunglah aku tidak mengisinya paling tidak itu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman daripada aku memuntahkan isi perutku di depannya.

"kau menangis karena apa, love? Berhentilah! kau membuatku terpukul jika air mata itu untukku, dan perlihatkan aku kilau emerald mu—lagi!" perintahnya, aku tertawa miris sambil menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan lebih pucat tentu saja.

"tidak ughhm—bagai—mana mmungkhhin a…aaku bisa tenang jii..ika penyakit sialan it—" terbata-bata dan selalu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku, itulah ekspressi ku jika membicarakan masalah ini, dengan tanggap kata-kataku terpotong saat ia memberiku isyarat untuk diam, aku bersyukur akan hal itu dan segera membuang muka lagi dari tatapan mata kelabu miliknya yang tajam tapi penuh cinta, membuatku sekali lagi bersykur bisa menjadi miliknya.

Aku tak sanggup menatap mata kelabunya yang sekarang menghitam. Membuatku ingin segera berteriak histeris dimana dulu nya mata itu sangat indah, tidak seperti sekarang ini dan sekarang dengan rambut platinum milknya yang sudah hampir botak karena penyakit yang di deritanya tiga tahun lalu.

Kanker darah atau lebih familiarnya Leukimia, penyebab kerusakan semua mimpi indahku bersamanya hancur, tidak bersisa, hanya dengan rasa saling mencintai dan mengisi sekarang. Perlukah aku bersyukur untuk itu? Kurasa tidak! Terlalu kejam!

"usshhh, dengan cepat aku pasti sembuh, love" aku mendesah berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakana dan kuharap aku tidak menyuarakan pikirannku. Ia memandangku dengan memperlihatkan gurat tipis dan melengkung ke atas dibibirnya kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi " Berapa kali aku harus bilang, dengan kau di sampingku, itu sudah cukup. Aku bahkan rela penyakit ini menggerogotiku seumur hidup jika dibayar dengan kau selalu berada di sampingku, disisiku, didalam sini" ia memegang dadanya, tepat dimana hatinya berada. Aku semakin kuat menggigit bibirku "karena kau satu-satunya obatku" senyum itu lagi. Sepertinya stok darah dibibirku akan segera habis, dengan sigap aku memeluknya membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. Memeluknya agar tidak melihatku secengeng dan selemah ini dan hanya beberapa detik bahunya segera basah karena air mataku "uhmmm" lenguhnya pelan, seperti biasa tangan dingin itu menyapu rambutku dan mengusap-ngusapnya. "love?, bisa kau membawaku ke taman?" aku melepaskan pelukanku yang erat dan aku yakin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Aku menatapnya sambil memperlihatkan ekspressi tidak setuju. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika membenci puppy eyes itu, bola mata kelabu yang benar-benar membuatku luluh. Dengan hanya tatapannya saja, hanya menatapku. Aku bisa membaca ada sirat penasaran dan ingin tahu disana. Aku mengangguk dan segera meminta persetujuan oleh dokter yang menanganinya.

~_~_oOo_~_~

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya yang kokoh meskipun tidak sekokoh dulu. Legangannya mencengkram pinggangku membuatku benar-benar hangat, aku menyunggingkan senyumku, senyum terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, dan hanya untuknya.

"tidak! kita akan tinggal di dalam rumah yang sangat indah, love. Saat aku pulang kau akan menyambutku dan aku harap kau memperlihatkan senyummu yang seperti sekarang ini untukku tentu saja, saat kita tinggal bersama suatu saat, nanti" aku mengalungkan tanganku di pinggangnya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya, memindahkan tangannya ke bahuku, aku memeluknya erat-erat mencari kehangatan yang benar-benar kehangatan. Mimpi yang benar-benar indah jika itu akan bisa terjadi. Dan tentu saja aku mengharapkannya seperti itu.

"dan kita akan selalu bersama, tanpa ada yang menganggu kita lagi, kita akan hidup bahagia" dan bahagia selamanya hanya ada di dalam dunia dongeng, tambahku dalam hati.

Lengannya sekarang berpindah dan menggenggam pinggangku dengan erat. Saat itu kusadari bahwa ia menahan sakit yang di deritanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berlutut di depannya yang duduk di kursi taman. "are u okey?" tanyaku dengan mimic panic, bahkan dia masih tersenyum dan memberiku isyarat agar tetap duduk di sebelahnya. Aku menurutinya apalagi kalau bukan karena mata kelabu miliknya itu.

Lengannya kembali memelukku begitu juga denganku. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur menyentuh pipiku membuatku berpaling ke arahnya. Bibir yang dulunya merah kini terlihat pucat, bibir itu menelusuri keningku, aku memejamkan mata dan berharap bahwa kejadian ini akan terulang kembali. "I LOVE YOU" gumamnya pelan. Dengan sigap aku kembali menggigit bibirku dan membuat lukanya semakin membesar.

"Tidak, please! Bukan sekarang Draco, jika kau mengucapkan ini untuk perpisahan aku benar-benar—. Tidak! Bukan sekarang kau tahu itu—"aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Tangannya yang dingin menelusuri pipiku lagi.

"Tidak! , aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Apakah salah jika errrh— aku mengucapkan cinta kepada kekasihku sendiri, Harry? Love?" gumamnya pelan, aku membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil sementara itu ia masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya, ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari mataku yang menatapnya tajam. "I LOVE YOU TOO" eluhku pelan tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya, dia menatapku, mendekatkan bibirnya

"please, jangan sakiti dirimu, love" tangannya menelusuri kulit bibirku yang menutupi luka besar di dalam sana. Aku tertawa miris, aku memejamkan mataku. Ia memegang tengkukku dan sesuatu yang dingin sedingin es menyapu bibirku, membuat rasa anyir dan asin itu tercampur-baur dalam saliva kami berdua yang kini berubah menjadi warna merah, aku bahkan berharap bahwa ini akan selalu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin melepasnya, sampai saat tangannya di tengkukku yang menekan agar ciuman kami semakin dalam, kini mengendur dan sesuatu yang menyapu dan membuat hangat bibirku, tadi, berhenti membuatku 'fly' pada saat bersamaan. Dan

"braaaakkkk!" tubuhnya lemas, tubuhnya hampir terhempas jika aku tidak memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Saat itu kusadari bahwa dia sudah meninggalkanku.

~_~_oOo_~_~

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku agar tidak mengeluarkan jeritan. Jika perlu aku akan menyiramnya dengan air mendidih jika itu membantu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu orang-orang disini hanya karena mendengar suaraku yang kesetanan. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, hanya suara lenguhan pendek yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku menatap bangunan kokoh di depanku yang membuatku benar-benar terpukul. Bangunan kokoh dengan jelasnya menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang kucintai lebih dari diri ku sendiri, meninggalkanku. Aku meraihnya, mengusapnya pelan dan mencium permukaannya. Aku menangis sesenggukan di atas permukaannya. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memilih hidup bersamanya, tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku terlebih dulu? Tidak cukupkah aku menderita karena penyakitnya itu? Dan sekarang apa? Dia meninggalkanku, selamanya. Dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mungkin kembali, tentu saja aku tahu itu.

Sesaat aku meninggalkan tempat ini dan berjalan tanpa arah. Tak kusadari bahwa sekarang aku berada di tempat yang berbahaya, tepatnya di jalan raya. Suara dentuman, raungan, bising kendaraan, menggema di telingaku dalam satu irama yang menyesakkan gendang telingaku, tapi hanya satu suara yang membuatku benar-benar tertarik "I LOVE YOU" suranya yang merdu terdengar berulang-ulang di otakku, aku tersenyum. Hingga suara cekitan menyadariku kembali kealam sadarku, lagi

"ckiittttttt! Brakkkk! Bugghhh!"

Tubuhku terpental jauh, bau anyir itu membuatku benar-benar mual, mengaduk-ngakduk isi perutku. Aku menyadari, rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini akan segera hilang

"tunggu aku Draco! Aku akan menyusulmu, kita akan bahagia dan kembali menjalin cinta yang sesungguhnya, di surga" bayangan putih dirinya yang transparan mengelilingi tubuhku, yang dipenuhi dengan darah segar. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya, membuatku tersenyum miris menahan sakit yang luar biasa di semua bagian tubuhku yang sebagian patah dan retak.

"I—I Love You enghhhh— Too" gumamku pelan, aku berhasil menemukannya, menemukan suaraku. Tak apa jika harus di bayar dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti tadi.

Aku menyadari, aku sempat melihat ada sebagian orang yang ingin melihat bagaimana nasibku, apakah aku masih hidup dengan darah yang terhambur mubazir seperti ini? Lagi-lagi aku tertawa miris, setiap aku menggerakkan tubuhku, sekecil apapun seinchi apapun, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menusuk hingga sampai ke tulang dan hinggap di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

Dan sesaat sakit itu mulai menghilang seiring dengan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan membuatku semakin pusing. Terima Kasih Tuhan!

xxxXXXxxx


End file.
